garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cooljoe01/Professor Garfield Redirect
I've noticed that some people have been encountering the website "Professor Garfield" after trying to reach the original website Garfield.com. I looked into the problem, and found that it had something to do with the pop-up at the beginning: As we know, selecting the "dog" option presents an "Access Denied" message (of course, you can just go back and try again). But as I've seen, selecting the "kid" option redirects the user to the Professor Garfield website. You can still read the comic strip on Professor Garfield, but with a catch: you can only read the latest strip. If you'd like to be redirected to the original website with all the original comics and such, I'm here to help. What you need to do is delete the website's cache. If you are confused about what the cache is, The Web Dictionary gives a great description: "A folder full of web pages in the user's computer that is maintained by the Web browser for a period of time." How to fix the Problem If you use Chrome *Open Chrome, *Open the Chrome menu, and select Settings. *Scroll down, and click advanced. *Scroll down again, and stop at "Privacy and security". *Click "Content Settings", the second last option. *Click "Cookies", the first option. *Click on "See all cookies and site data", which is easy to spot. *Scroll down to "Garfield.com" (in the G section). *Click the trashbin to the far right of the option box. *Open Garfield.com, *With the popup, select "I am a human ADULT", *It should redirect you to the main website. If you use Firefox *Open Firefox, *Open the Firefox menu, and select options, *Go to "Privacy", *Click "Remove Individual Cookies", *Click Search, and type in Garfield.com, *Select it (or them), *Click "Remove Selected" *Open Garfield.com, *With the popup, select "I am a human ADULT", *It should redirect you to the main website. If you use Internet Explorer 11 *Open Internet Explorer, *Go to Garfield.com (or Professor Garfield in this case), *Press the key, *Click the network tab, *Just below the tabs, there should be several icons, *Select the fifth one which is Clear Cache, *Refresh the page, *With the popup, select "I am a human ADULT", *It should redirect you to the main website. If you use Microsoft Edge *Open Microsoft Edge, *I'm afraid to say that it's impossible to delete for just one website; in other words, you'll have to delete the ENTIRE Browsing History & Cache. *Open Garfield.com, *With the popup, select "I am a human ADULT", *It should redirect you to the main website. If you use Opera *Open Opera, *Click Menu, and go to settings, *In the bottom left corner, click "Show advanced settings", *Then in the top left corner, click "Privacy and Securtiy", *Scroll down to "Cookies", *Click on "All Cookies and Site Data", *Search (or scroll down to) Garfield.com, *Upon putting your mouse over the option boxes, an "X" should appear at the far right side, *Click the "X", *Click "Done", *Open Garfield.com, *With the popup, select "I am a human ADULT", *It should redirect you to the main website. If you use Safari *Open Safari, *In the top left corner, press button that reads "Safari", *In the menu, click "Preferences", *In the Preference menu, go to "Privacy", *In Privacy, press "Manage Website Data", *Search (or scroll down to) Garfield.com, *Select it, and click the "Remove" button, *Click "Done". *Open Garfield.com, *With the popup, select "I am a human ADULT", *It should redirect you to the main website. Category:Blog posts